1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to distance measuring, and particularly to portable electronic measuring devices and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, electronic distance measuring instruments such as laser length measuring instruments are bulky and hard to carry.
Therefore, portable electronic measuring devices and methods are needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.